questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Gregor
Gregor was a member of the Cult of Dark One. Background At the time Last Boyar Borgov took over the cult, he followed the Mad Monk's plans to conceal copies of the rituals throughout the land, retaining the only copy of the Essence Ritual himself.QFG4 Hintbook, pg The Heart Ritual was given to Gregor for safe keeping. However, he went missing in the forest and ended up dead (and the location of where the ritual had been hidden was unknown). Soon after the Boyar traveled to the cave to summon Avoozl but was stopped by an army lead by the Paladin Piotyr and Erana. While they stopped the summoning from being completed, Erana failed to banish Avoozl completely allowing darkness to spread over the land corrupting it (and captured by the Dark One in the process). It is not known how Gregor died (speculation could include anything from being killed by wildlife, murdered by brigands and thieves, or even suicide). It is however revealed that the Heart Ritual was guarded over by a Barrow Wraith. It is said however, that the Wraiths along with many of the other monsters appeared after the Cult of the Dark One summoned Avoozl and brought darkness to the land.Hero Journal, pg "Since the days when the Cult of Amon Tillado first raised dark powers above the Land of Mordavia, the area has been overrun with hideous hordes of aberrant abominations. This actually makes it easy to recommend a strategy for dealing with Mordavian monsters -- stay out of Mordavia!Bonehead (QFG4): "Dark Ones live in some sort of other dimension. They feed off energy, any kind of energy. They more or less sweat Dark Magic, which twists and mutates things around them." It would seem that Gregor's spirit was brought forth or corrupted by the Darkness transforming him into the Master Wraith who remained to guard over the hidden ritual. Years later not long after the battle with the cult, Piotyr dreamed of Erana, and learned where the Heart Ritual had been hidden. He went in search of the Wraith who was guarding it. However the Wraith was too much for the paladin and killed him. Decades later the Hero discovered the Wraith Mound (given clues by Magda and the LeshyLeshy (QFG4):"Riddles, riddles, three, two, one. Next one and my riddling's done." "Five from fifteen leaves you ten; find the Heart scroll in its den." "Its hidden hoard revealed at night; what's this Undead you must fight?") and finally defeated the creature once and for all (taking the Heart Ritual). However, in one universe Tatiana came to valley some time after Piotyr's death, after hearing of Erana's Staff which the Paladin had placed in the village to protect it after the war. However, its magic repelled her, and she spent years researching another method to remove the staff. It was during this time that she discovered the location of the barrow, and somehow taken the Heart Ritual from the Wraith (without even harming the spirit). The Magic User is given a clue by the LeshyLeshy (QFG4): "Nine and eight make seventeen; watch out for the Faerie Queen. Cloaked by magic, pale of cheek; what is it that the Faeries seek?" leading to the Faery Queen, and takes it from after defeating her and her guardians in a magical battle. The Wizard still battled the Wraith only finding gold hidden inside the stash, and nothing else. Behind the scenes It's worth noting that while the Wraith killed Piotyr in every universe according to the QFG4 Hintbook, but for whatever reason his sword went missing in the Fighter, Wizard or Thief's universes. It is not explained how Tatiana was able to obtain the ritual. Corey Cole has said in hindsight (24 years after the game's release) that he believes Tatiana always had the Ritual, but overlooked the details that Gregor had it originally, and the QFG4 Hintbook stating that Piotyr learned where it was hidden (and that it was hidden in the Wraith Mound) from Erana, and he was killed by that particular wraith in every timeline pursuing it (also he died long before Tatiana came to Mordavia, she came later after he died looking for Erana's staff). Tatiana came to Mordavia (or was already living there see Eastern Woods and Hero Magazine) in order to obtain Erana's staff from the village (where Piotyr had placed it). She discovers the barrow mound where Piotyr died, and takes the Heart Ritual, and waited years for someone to help her take the staff. Note: Piotyr died not long after placing the staff in town. So Tatiana had to have come to Mordavia or began concocting her plans to take the staff from the Village after Piotyr had died. It's not clear how long it took her to find the wraith's mound (and she may have been in Mordavia for several decades). It's not clear if she came to Mordavia before or after the Dark Master settled there. Other related important details is that 'no survivors' returned to town (this includes any of the soldiers who deserted and ran off cowardly from the mutated Chernovy who either were killed in the woods or left Mordavia entirely). The writing in the diary was written when the cultists were still human. All cultists had apparently left town and were mutated in the battle (so the hiding of the rituals had to have taken place before the war (and were likely backup copies), the cultists who guarded Mad Monk's tomb were transformed when the dark magic was released during the war, the mad monk incidentally died many years before the war, and Last Borgov took over as high priest). They couldn't have returned to town as they would have been seen as 'survivors' and the protection around the town would have prevented them from returning. References Category:Cult of the Dark One Category:Characters (QFG4)